Douce phobie
by Pline84
Summary: Petit OS pour ma chère WJ ! Prend place à la fin de la saison 2. Kate est à l'hôpital et elle s'ennuie...


_Hola multitud !_

_Eh oui, je suis encore en vie ! En fait, j'avais prévu d'écrire le dernier chapitre de Le frère maudit (avant l'épilogue) mais je suis tombée sur une interview de Washington-Jones qui m'a rappelée à quel point j'aimais le Tate (et pas le Tiva, na, c'est dit!), donc si c'est nul, c'est de sa faute ! (Le voilà enfin, ton cadeau pour tes sagesses nouvellement acquises!)_

_Donc, oui, je ne poste pas encore la suite de ma fic principale mais ça arrive, je vous le jure !_

_En attendant je vous poste ce petit trucounet en espérant que ça vous plaise. Juste une petite remarque : cet OS n'est toujours pas corrigé par ma super correctrice NTP ! Mais, cette fois encore, j'ai eu envie de poster._

_Allez, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture !_

_Pline_

_PS : ne me haïssez pas, s'il-vous plaît, je vous jure que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 8 !_

Caitln Todd, et ce malgré son âge, avait déjà vécu des situations éprouvantes, tant moralement que physiquement. Après tout, elle avait été dans la garde rapprochée du président des États-Unis et travaillait maintenant au NCIS où elle avait été confronté à des affaires particulièrement dures, elle avait cru avoir la peste et un terroriste ne s'était pas gêné pour la garder en otage. Deux fois.

Logiquement elle devait donc être préparée à toute forme de moments terribles. Malheureusement, ce qu'on ne vous apprenez ni dans les livres ni sur le terrain c'était l'ennui à l'hôpital. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette chambre immaculée et aseptisée et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Si seulement elle pouvait au moins avoir des visites de l'équipe ! Mais non, ils étaient tous trop occupés a vouloir attraper Ari Haswari, l'homme responsable de son état. Évidemment, elle leur en était reconnaissante, savoir que l'on était aimé au point que ses amis se démènent pour faire payer sa blessure, minime selon elle, était agréable. Elle se sentait protégée.

Mais elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Alors, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et repensa une énième fois aux événements qui l'avaient emmené là.

_Elle était sur un toit avec Gibbs et Tony. Ils avaient, avec McGee resté en bas, empêcher un attentat. Kate venait de se jeter entre son patron et une balle tiré par Ari Haswari. Elle les avait entendu crier, la protéger de leur corps. Mais elle n'avait rien, grâce à son gilet pare-balles. L'italien l'avait aidé à se relever, elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Il était soulagé._

_La jeune femme lança une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Gibbs se jetait sur elle. Une seconde plus tard, une balle passait. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Son super instinct, comme elle l'appelait en riant, l'avait empêcher de mourir._

_Mais pas d'être légèrement touchée au cou. Ce n'était rien mais l'ancien marin avait été inflexible, elle devait rester à l'hôpital, gardée par deux géants afin d'être sûr que l'israélien ne retente pas de l'assassiner. Encore une fois !_

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand une jeune infirmière rentra dans la pièce, un doux sourire aux lèvres, respirant la joie de vivre à tel point que ça vous faisait mal aux yeux. La femme de ne devait avoir qu'une petite trentaine d'années, ses longs cheveux retenus dans une queue de cheval haute étaient blonds très claires, ses yeux étaient bleus électrique. Elle était très belle. Et elle était parfaitement le genre de conquêtes que Tony aurait aimé avoir. Instinctivement, Kate avait décidé de ne pas l'apprécier et de ne lui parler que le stricte minimum.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Todd. Je viens vérifier vos pansements, comme d'habitude. Vous allez bien ? Je vous trouve patraque depuis hier. Vous voulez quelque chose ? N'importe quoi, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire !

_... Non, merci. Ça va.

_Oh, je sais ! Vous vous ennuyez, ici, c'est ça ? C'est vrai que l'on ne s'amuse pas beaucoup dans le coin ! Vous êtes du FBI, c'est ça ?

_NCIS. Ce sont les agents fédéraux qui s'occupent des affaires concernant la Navy. »

Et Joy, prénom que Kate lui trouvait parfaitement adapté, reprit sa discussion quasiment à sens unique puisqu'elle arriva à faire sortir des réponses à la brune. Sans se formaliser par le mutisme de sa patiente, elle continua à faire les soins puis sortit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

_Tu es pathétique, ma vieille, _pensa-t-elle. _Tu n'aimes pas cette fille parce qu'elle aurait potentiellement plu à DiNozzo ? Tu es pathétique ET désespérée. Désespérément amoureuse de lui._

Et voilà, c'était fait, elle venait de se l'avouer. Elle, Caitlin Todd, la femme qui taquinait l'italien plus vite que son ombre à propos de ses conquêtes était tombée amoureuse de lui, l'homme aux incalculables femmes. Elle se félicita mentalement. Elle ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Le mieux à faire était de fuir la ville, ou même le pays, d'aller se cacher dans un endroit perdu du globe et de mener une vie discrète et rangée loin de deux yeux magnifiquement verts. Elle allait partir en Australie, tiens ! Là-bas, elle achèterait un ranch. Oui, elle engagerait un beau fermier ! Elle eut un sourire machiavélique, elle était un génie !

Puis, comme elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le Soleil était en train de se coucher. Elle devait donc avoir dormi toute l'après-midi. Son regard s'attarda sur le vol de deux oiseaux, au loin. Elle trouvait cela poétique. La jeune femme s'imagina à leur place, pouvoir voltiger loin de ses problèmes et d'un certain italien...

Washington devait être splendide vue du ciel, bien au dessus de la pollution des voitures. Elle irait au NCIS, suivrait Gibbs, McGee et DiNozzo. Puis elle partirait là où les vent la porteraient, sans penser à rien sauf à admirer la vue qui se dévoilerait à elle, dans le silence tranquille des hauteurs.

Enfin, elle...

« Bouh ! murmura une voix, tout près de son oreille. »

Kate hurla.

Tony rit.

« Je te hais ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_Mais non, tu m'aimes.

_Que... ? Ouais, c'est ça, prends tes rêves pour la réalité, mon grand. On peut savoir pourquoi tu viens ici ? Vous avez arrêtez Haswari ?

_En quelque sorte.

_C'est-à-dire ? Viens-en au fait, Tony. Je suis fatiguée et je ne suis surtout pas d'humeur à écouter tes palabres.

_Eh bien ! Trois jours à l'hôpital et tu as déjà relu le dictionnaire ? Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer quand même !

_Tonyyyy... dit-elle d'une voix faussement douceureuse.

_Tu me fais peur, parfois.

_DiNozzo !

_Il est mort. »

Silence. Elle encaissa le coup. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à haïr totalement cet homme. Elle le plaignait, oui. Mais elle n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort.

« Tu sais qu'il a essayé de tuer Gibbs ? Et toi aussi par la même occasion ?

_C'est pas faux. »

Le silence s'écoula lentement, les deux étaient mal à l'aise et perdus dans leurs pensées. Soudain, les yeux verts s'illuminèrent d'une joie sadique.

« Kate, ma jolie Kate. Permets-moi d'être ton sauveur.

_De un, je ne suis pas ta jolie Kate et, de deux, je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais me sauver. L'ennui peut-être ? Mais ça m'étonnerait, ta présence elle-même m'ennuie. Ou plutôt, elle m'agace.

_Donc tu te fiches éperdument de l'araignée bien poilue qui gambade sur ton lit et qui s'approche tout doucement de toi.

_Pardon ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses draps blancs où se promenait une corpulente tâche noir. Kate avala sa salive difficilement.

« Alors... Tu ne veux toujours pas que je te sauve ?

_Enlève-moi "ça" de suite !

_Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, ma jolie Kate.

_Je t'en prie !

_Non plus.

_Je t'en supplie !

_Toujours pas.

_Anthony DiNozzo enlève cette araignée de suite ou je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains !

_Avant ou après que tu ne sois morte d'une crise cardiaque?

_Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ahh ! »

L'horrible créature venait d'escalader sa jambe, la faisant s'immobiliser totalement. Elle n'osait même plus respirer.

« Dis-moi que je suis ton sauveur.

_Rah ! Oui, tu l'es. Content ?

_Je veux que tu dises le mot, Katie.

_Tu es... Ahhh ! »

Le monstre aux trop nombreuses pattes s'approchait à cet instant de son ventre.

« Je suis "Ahhh" ? Tu es sûre que ce mot existe ? Après tout, tu as lu le dictionnaire en entier alors je te crois. Ça veut dire que je suis à en tomber par terre ?

_Tony ! Tu es mon sauver alors dégage cette foutue araignée !

_Et bien voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué. »

Il prit délicatement la bestiole dans ses mains, ouvrit la fenêtre et la posa sur le rebord. Puis, il se retourna, un sourire fier étalé sur son visage de gamin.

« Je te hais. »

Son expression faciale changea du tout au tout. Il avait l'air d'un séducteur, d'un chasseur. Elle déglutit. Il s'approcha d'elle, prenant tout son temps. Quand il fût enfin assez près d'elle pour que leur souffle se mélangèrent, il dit :

« Tu es sûre ? Tu me détestes vraiment ?

_Je... »

Sa voix rauque et sensuelle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de qui elle était, de ce qu'elle faisait, où elle était... Mais elle s'en fichait, elle était hypnotisée par le regard de braise de l'homme en face d'elle et par ses lèvres trop captivantes pour son propre bien.

« Tu ?

_Oh et puis mince ! »

Et elle se jeta sur sa bouche.

Finalement, elle ne fuirait pas en Australie. Pourquoi faire ? Elle avait trouvé son chevalier sauveur qui la protégerait de toutes les terribles araignées du monde.


End file.
